


Don't Know How I Got This Way

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Battle Scars [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Injury Recovery, Obsessive Behavior, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: "Can't think like that," Ratchet told himself aloud, cringing at the fragility of his voice. It was thin, frail. Trembling. Like glass, it could easily shatter. A silent sob slipped from his lips. "I can't give up. Clank's counting on me."~~~~Not my best work, but I had fun writing it anyway, so... here ya go.





	Don't Know How I Got This Way

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had a cold over the past few days (and to make things worse, all bunch of bloody exams). As such, I had a bit of a hiatus when it came to my writing spree. Still have a cold, but for the most part it's manageable (sick of coughdrops now though), so I figured I'd try and get back into the swing of things. The result? This angsty oneshot.
> 
> Anyway, this being my first Ratchet and Clank fic in a while (I used to write for the fandom a bit before joining AO3 and FF.net) any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Jagged rocks dug into his shoulder and leg, piercing the vulnerable cloth as well as the soft fur-covered skin underneath. His right arm was twisted in a grotesque position, having been broken upon impact. Splinters of bone poked dangerously out of the damaged limb.

For all he knew, Clank could be dead. This could be a trap. And he could have sent Alister to his death.

_All because you had to play god_.

No. He couldn't think like that now. Ratchet ignored the blood bubbling up at his mouth and instead reached with his good arm for the Nano-pack looped around his leg and carefully unbuckled it.

Twisting around painfully, Ratchet poured the last of the Nanotech on his arm. He bit down on his lip, trying not scream as the little robots did their magic. He couldn't give up now. Not when they were so close. Not when they had risked _everything_ to come here.

_Selfish._

_You're a selfish bastard._

The Lombax let out a soft sigh of relief as the pain in his arm began to subside. Slowly so as to not injure himself further, he sat up, his lower body sliding in the slick mud. Somewhere in the back of his glazed thoughts it registered that it was drizzling. And was because of this that he didn't notice the dirty tears sliding down his scruffy muzzle.

_You're pathetic._

_You can't accept the truth._

"Can't think like that," Ratchet told himself aloud, cringing at the fragility of his voice. It was thin, frail. Trembling. Like glass, it could easily shatter. A silent sob slipped from his lips. "I can't give up. Clank's counting on me."

_Is he?_

_Or are you still clinging on this desperation you call "hope?"_

Ratchet dug his Omniwrench deep into the earth and pushed himself off the ground. Stumbling down the slippery incline a bit, the green-eyed feline carefully steadied himself and looked up. Closing his eyes and focusing his mind, he quickly felt the familiar weight around his wrist.

_You can't live without him._

_You're _afraid_ to live without him._

Ratchet lifted his arm, scowling grimly. The hook deployed from its caket and caught onto the edge of the platform above. Quickly the grappling device rocketed the Lombax to the edge of the platform. His fingers latched on and held. Ratchet hoisted himself up over the side, brandishing his wrench calculatingly.

None of it mattered now. All that mattered was getting Clank back. Ratchet didn't care what it took- he stopped caring a long time ago.

The cost held no value.

_Results... over consequence._


End file.
